10 cosas que debemos saber sobre:
by sandrasg09
Summary: Tras Harry Potter, 2º chap: Severus Snape. Características que debemos conocer sobre él. Entrad si queréis leer una ida de olla. Para que os diviráis un rato. Delen RR plis
1. Harry Potter

_Hola miembros y "miembras" del jurado. He aquí una ida de olla tan grande, tan grande, que me va a dar vergüenza publicarlo, sobretodo por el hecho de que estoy a menos de 40 horas de irme de viaje y en vez de estar haciendo la maleta, estoy escribiendo y publicando mi segundo fic en menos de 24h. Si llego a saber que los estados de estrés eran tan productivos hubiese cambiado mi personalidad hace tiempo. Bueno, os dejo que leáis esta historia, cuyo género es comedy/parody y espero que paséis un rato agradable. Por supuesto, creo que no hace falta decir que me dejéis un **review** (plis) al finalizar para finiquitarme o para alentarme a seguir haciendo tonterías como esta. Bss._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Disclaimer**: bla, bla, bla... nada de esto me pertenece... bla, bla, bla ... no tengo los derechos... bla, bla, bla... sin fines lucrativos. ¿A quedado claro?_

_**Dedicado a**: a mi peña, que los pobres tienen que soportar mis idas de pinza como éstas todos los días, a la gente que me dejó esos fantásticos reviews en "Amarte así, Harrycito" y "Venganza", a los pacientes del hospital que no saben lo que hacen cuando me dejan pincharlos y a ti, sí, a ti: Por estar leyendo esto, muchas gracias._

_**Nota:** Mi humor es como el de Tarantino, hay gente que lo entiende y gente que no. Y dentro de los que lo entienden, hay gente que lo odia y gente que se ríe. No pretendo ofender a nadie, si es así, lo siento mucho. Pero que quede claro que sólo pretendo haceros pasar un buen rato. Que lo disfrutéis_.

**10 COSAS QUE DEBEMOS SABER SOBRE: **

HARRY POTTER

Lo primero que debemos saber sobre el protagonista de la saga es que no sólo es Harry Potter, es Súper Harry Potter. El salvador del mundo, pero no sólo del mundo mágico, no, no, también del mundo muggle, porque, vamos a ver, se supone que Voldemort quiere purgar el mundo mágico de los "sangre-sucia" y de todos los que hayan tenido, en alguna parte de su árbol genealógico, un muggle (excepto él, claro). O sea, que con esto se puede deducir que ese es su objetivo a corto plazo, por que en realidad, el objetivo a largo plazo es el de acabar con todos los muggles, en plan malo malísimo de las películas de serie B. Con lo cual, llegamos a la conclusión, chicos y chicas, de que Harry Potter es el Hiper-Súper-mega salvador del mundo mundial.

Lo segundo que tenemos que dejar claro es que, señoras y señores... ¡Harry Potter lleva gafas! Sé que no acabo de dar una información sorprendente, pero es que es curiosamente intrigante que, en un mundo tan avanzado como el mágico (aunque yo añadiría la electricidad y todo lo que deriva: P) ¡no haya lentillas! Magi-lentillas... por Dios (o Merlín, como prefiráis) que el pobre muchacho, en cuanto le pegan un golpecillo se queda sin visión (tampoco parece haber pensado en los cordoncillos esos tipo "abuelas" para evitar que las gafas se caigan) y porque tenemos hechizos en plan "oculus reparum" (N/A: Está mal escrito fijo) o el que hace Hermione en el tercer libro para que el agua resbale de las gafas, que si no parecería que el muchacho está en la edad media. Dentro de este punto hay una subcategoría¡esas gafas a los Beattles que nos lleva! Vale que durante sus 11 primeros años de vida viviese bajo la tiranía de los Dursley, vale que durante los, pongamos 2 primeros años (hasta los 13), el chico no se preocupase por cambiárselas.. Pero ¡leñe! Que ya es un adolescente y tiene una minifortuna en Gringotts, que se planteé seriamente sacar unos ahorrillos de su cuenta corriente y se compre unas nuevas y deje de gastarse el pastón que se gasta cada vez que vacía el carrito en el Expreso de Hogwarts. A ser posible que se las compre de las de Afflelu ( N/A: o como se escriba) por lo del segundo par por un euro más, y así tiene recambio (N/A: que conste que no me pagan por hacer publicidad :P) Eso sí, gafas más buenas y resistentes que las que tiene... las pobres lo que han tenido que soportar.

Lo tercero que tenemos que conocer de Harry es que es un adolescente y como tal es... un poco insoportable (N/A: que no se moleste nadie, que son bromas) ese carácter que gasta en el quinto libro, aunque ya empezó en el tercero y en el cuarto se hizo más patente... ¿a qué viene eso de estarse meses sin hablar con tu mejor amigo¡A veces hay que tragarse el orgullo chicos! Y eso de " por que lo que yo he hecho no lo ha hecho nadie" "porque me he enfrentado yo solo contra Voldemort y he sobrevivido" "porque tal y porque cual" ¡Nene! Bájate un poco esos humitos porque te vas a intoxicar. O mejor, hay algo que los chicos de tu edad suelen practicar a menudo para desahogarse, pruébalo a ver que tal y me cuentas. Menos mal que con dieciséis años parece un poquito más maduro, eso sí, un poco alelao, que conste.

Punto número cuatro. Vale que Snape se las hace pasar canutas, vale que es injusto con él y con todos los Gryffindors en general (pero sobretodo con él, que quede claro), vale que le suspenda sin razón (eso entra en lo de injusticia, lo sé :P), vale que sea un amargado, vale que sea un rencoroso, vale que le insulte, vale que se meta con su padre, vale que odie a su padrino... ¡pero es que es tan mono! (N/A: vale, puede que en esto influya mucho el hecho de que Alan Rickman lo interprete en las pelis), pero.. ¿No puede ser que en realidad Snape sea Gay y no lo sepa y se sienta atraído por Harry o viceversa? O que se sintiese atraído por James, o por Sirius... o por Lily que va a ser lo más seguro. El caso es que, Harry: sopórtale un poco más (aunque sea muy duro últimamente) pero es que está cañón.. Y si no puedes con él, pues mándamelo a mí, que yo le hago un huequito (babas...). Y lo mismo pasa con Draco Malfoy, además, con este es más fácil, porque aún no se ha formado del todo y es más fácil de manejar (N/A¡mal pensadas¡Me refiero psicológicamente! (_voz en Off¿a sonado creíble_?)). Además yo creo que Malfoy se va a pasar al lado de los buenos y todo, así que no le menospreciemos Harry ( a las lectoras no os lo digo, porque fijo que no le menospreciáis ni de coña... pendonas XDD) que seguro que él ayuda para ganar a Voldy ( aunque lo dudéis, Snape también ayudará :) ).

Lo quinto que debe quedar claro y hay que mentalizarse de ello: Harry Potter no es el chico perfecto. No os molestéis en ponerle "músculos obtenidos mediante los duros entrenamientos de Quidditch" ¿músculos de que? Que saquen músculos los golpeadores de tanto darle a la Bludger vale (N/A: vivan los gemelos Weasley), que los tengan los cazadores de lanzar la Quaffle vale, que los tenga el guardian de estar parando la bola¡ok! (¡a tope Oliver Wood! Bueno.. y Ron también) pero ¿que los tenga el buscador? Pero si una de las características principales, además de la de tener buenos reflejos, es ser ligero... ¿y donde va a sacar los músculos? Como mucho hemorroides de estar tantas horas encima de una escoba (que al principio tiene que molar, pero después de un rato tiene que ser un poco cansino). De verdad, hay que mentalizarse seriamente de que Harry es un chico delgado ( se le podría declarar escuchimizado en sus peores épocas), bajito (aunque está en edad de crecer, no desesperemos), es un poco altanero y arrogante (mejor explicado en el punto numero tres) y que eso de salvar al mundo día si y día también gasta muchas energías, y luego no rinde bien.

Punto número sexto: chicas... ¡mentalizaos! Harry no va a acabar saliendo con Hermione, ella es de Ron (N/A: y quien piense lo contrario que venga y me lo diga a la cara :P). Y que quede otra cosita clara, a pesar de que queramos liar (ese es mi caso) a Harry con, digamos... GINNY, el chico tiene una misión en la vida, que por si no ha quedado claro, es la de SALVAR EL MUNDO! Y por lo tanto, no tendrá mucho tiempo para novias... ¿o si? Jejeje¡a tope!

Llegamos al séptimo. Nenas¿cuál es el objeto más preciado de Harry¡Su escoba! Un cacho palo con unas ramitas (sí, reconozco que si yo pudiera tendría una) ¡pero leñe! Que tiene una peazo de capa invisible, que yo le sacaría un partidazo a eso (¡uy! Lo que haría yo...ejem) y el mapa del merodeador, que anda que no es útil el jodio, me gustaría tener uno así.

Reconozcamos el punto ocho: Harry Potter viste mal, sé que influye el hecho de que los Dursley le diesen la ropa sobrante de Dudders, pero aquí ocurre lo mismo que en el punto número dos. Minifortuna, Harry, minifortuna. Yo con esa pasta lo primero que hubiese hecho sería haberme ido de compras, pero ¿tenemos noticia alguna de que este chico haya renovado su vestuario? Yo nop... ¿y vosotras? Este sigue llevando los pantalones en los que caben todos los Weasley y el espíritu del tejado y los jerséis que sirven de tienda de campaña por si se cae el tejado de Hogwarts. Pero ¿cómo olvidarnos de la ropa hecha "a mano" (N/A: Y meto entre comillas lo de "a mano" porque todas sabemos que la Sra. Weasley lo hace todo mediante golpe de varita: cocinar, limpiar, hacer ropa... para los que dijesen que la magia no estaba avanzada) de la mami de Ron? Esos jerséis azules, marrones, rojos, etc, etc, etc. Que si con la R (de Ron), que si con la G (de George), con la F (espero que hayáis deducido que es de Fred), la H, la P... (N/A: Harry y Percy, para las más cortitas :P). También están los calcetines (que si hay excedentes siempre se los puede dar a Dobby y queda como Dios).

Punto número nueve: Harry Potter está mimado (no me echéis a los perros aún, dejadme que os lo explique). Ya sé que el chico se quedó huérfano a una edad temprana ( N/A: Aunque no sé si considerar un año y cuatro meses como una edad temprana (esperad, que dentro de este N/A voy a meter un Sub-N/A (si eso existe) ¿No os fastidia cuando preguntáis a una mamá que edad tiene su hijo y en vez de decirte, por ejemplo, "un año y cuatro meses" te dice: "15 meses" y ya te tienes que poner tú a hacer cuentas para enterarte de que edad tiene el puñetero crío? Fin del Sub-N/A (lo siento, a menudo se me pira la pinza)) bueno, pues a lo que iba, que pierdo el hilo, que el niño se quedó huérfano muy pronto y fue maltratado psicológicamente por los Dursley. Hasta ahí el niño normal, pero leñe, que esta hiper protegido: le protege Dumbledore (me atrevería a decir que le ve como a su nieto favorito), le protege Fudge (aunque a partir del cuarto libro al tío se le vaya la olla), le protegen los Weasley (incluso parece que le tienen más cariño que a sus hijos en algunas ocasiones), le protegen los profesores (excluxendo, evidentemente, al profesor Severus Snape ("there´s no need to call me 'sir', professor" juas juas (como me mola cuando le suelta eso en el sexto libro)), le protege la Orden del Fénix, le protege su padrino (lamentable incidente)¡le protegen los alumnos! Y esto es lo más sorprendente, porque, pongamos como ejemplo el tercer año de Harry en Hogwarts, la mayoría de los alumnos sabían que Sirius Black se había escapado de Azkabán para matar a Harry, y lo más importante, lo sabían sus padres. Eso pasa en España y el colegio hubiese recibido dos millones de quejas para que sacasen a ese crío del colegio con el fin de que sus hijos no corriesen peligro, pero allí no pasó nada. Y los Gryffindor estaban tan tranquilos: "sí, quieren matar a mi compañero de habitación, pero ¡Bah! Es Harry Potter, vamos a echarle una manita".

Llegamos al punto número diez y, si habéis leído el título de este fic, el último. Para este punto he dejado lo más importante, algo que debemos tener en cuenta sobre todas las cosas, y ese 'algo' es que... chicos y chicas, fantasmas y elfos domésticos: Harry Potter es un desgraciado. Pero no en el mal sentido de la palabra, que conste. El pobre ha sufrido lo insufrible en su corta vida: se quedó huérfano, vivió con los Dursley, le faltó cariño¡le faltaron regalos! (xDD), etc. Pero lo peor de todo es que es "El Elegido", es decir, que si no se carga él a Voldemort no se le cargará nadie y todo porque el tío le intentó matar en su día. Es como el colmo de los colmos (N/A: ya sabéis: que un mudo le diga a un sordo que un ciego les está espiando (para los que crean que se me ha vuelto a ir la pinza, estáis en lo cierto, pero que quede clarito que es un chiste, malo, pero un chiste)). Y además está el hecho de que, a parte de los planes a corto y largo plazo que tenga Voldy, lo primordial es liquidar al prota de la saga. Así que, jóvenes Potterianos: mimemos a Harry Potter, soportemos su carácter altivo, su mal vestuario, sus gafas a lo Beattles, que no sea el tío perfecto, que prefiera una escoba a nosotras, soportemos que odie a Snape, soportad que no se vaya a liar con Herms y hasta soportemos que no tenga ni idea de que existimos (realmente no existe ni él), porque chicas/os: Harry Potter nos necesita y, no se vosotras, pero yo le adoro y voy a seguir queriéndole igual a pesar de todo.

Zandra Evans

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Jejejeje, menuda ida de olla, no? Se me ocurrió anoche, después de publicar el primer capítulo del fic Venganza. Estaba yo en la cama, intentando hacerme amiga del señor sueño y me vino a la cabeza. Comencé a escribir y hoy lo he acabado. ¡Dios Mío¡Aún no he hecho la maleta! Veo que termino haciéndola mañana después de venir de fiesta y lo peor es que no me dará tiempo a dormir, porque a las 6,35 a.m. sale mi tren... ¡soy lo peor!_

_Weno, espero que os haya gustado este... ¿fic? Y que me dejéis muchos Reviews, que hace mucha ilu leerlos. Ya tengo en mente el que será el segundo capítulo de esta historia (será una especie de conjuntos de One-Shots, cada capítulo para un personaje), y tratará, si todo va bajo lo previsto, sobre S. Snape. Así que ya podéis empezar a mandarme RR para alentarmea subirlo, jajajaja. No, en serio, espero subirlo pronto, pero voy a estar bastante escasa de tiempo en las próximas semanas. Aun así haré lo posible... ¡Lo Prometo!_

Me voy a despedir como lo hace una de mis autoras favoritas (Lianis) porque me encanta:

_¡Que lluevan besos!_


	2. Severus Snape

Hello Kittys.

Ya estoy aquí de nuevo para daros un poquito más la vara. Sé que algunas de vosotras no coincidís en mi opinión de que Snape está "Jarr!" (que está bueno, tremendo, que te cagas, "hot", etc.), pero prometí que mi siguiente chap iba a ser de este personaje y aquí está, aunque soy consciente de que hace tanto tiempo que puse el primer chap, que ni siquiera os acordaréis de lo que leísteis. Como bien os he dicho, este va sobre nuestro (mi) querido Severus que, si bien voy a ser algo cruel ( insertar risa del Perro Pulgoso), prometo que lo hago con todo el cariño, porque, de verdad que me encanta ese tío (repito que parte, o la mayoría, de aliciente lo aporta el hecho de que Alan Rickman ponga su talento (y cuerpazo, y cara, y porte, y voz... umm, esa voz...) a Snape en la peli, pero aún así¿de verdad que no os atrae el rollo de profesor capullo? Es que yo me quedé algo "traumatizada" (y lo meto entre comillas porque es un trauma bueno ) porque tenía un profe en mi instituto que era, de carácter, un Severus Snape en toda regla, aunque un poco menos cabrón, pero se amedrentaba igual cuando llegaba el director a hablar con él jejejej. Y físicamente era (y eso era lo que más me molaba) una mezcla entre John Malkovich y Alan Rickman... (babas)

Bueno, que os pongo todo este rollo para deciros, únicamente que me encanta el profesor de pociones y que aquí está este capítulo sobre él, pero antes... contestaciones de Reviews (ya ni os acordaréis de lo que me pusisteis, en fin, lo reconozco, soy vaga):

**Amy:** muchas gracias por tu rr. Fuiste la primera que me dejó uno así que me hizo mucha ilusión. Gracias, de verdad.

**Maria: **jajaja, ya tía, y menos mal que aviso reiteradamente que se me va la olla, que si no pensaríais que estoy de psiquiátrico (aunque puede que lo esté). Respecto a lo de Ron, intentaré hacerlo lo antes posible, tengo algunas ideas sobre que poner, pero me falta rellenar huecos y completar conceptos. Si que soy de España, más concretamente de Ávila y por esta zona tenemos una tendencia abusiva al laísmo y al leísmo, con lo cual os pido perdón a todas/os por los errores que pueda cometer durante la escritura, pero es que tenemos tan arraigado esas malas costumbres que ya no detectamos cuando lo decimos mal y cuando bien. Es lo peor. Muchos besos apa y espero que sigas leyendo a pesar de que este capitulo este dedicado a Sevy. Xaito.

**theultimateweapon: **wenas apa. Uff, pues me quedas flipada con lo del tema de los Spoilers, en serio los tiene? Sé que comento algo, pero estropeo algo del libro? Si es así lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... se lo muchísimo que fastidia eso y de verdad que perdóname, porque no me di cuenta de qué lo que había puesto pudiese destrozar algún dato del libro. Musas gracias por tus comentarios. Besos!

**Xanthi:** jejeje, no sabes la ilu que me hace que te haya gustado y que te rieses tanto, de verdad, me emociona mucho saber que os hago pasar un rato agradable. Pues nada apa, aquí está el chap sobre Sevy-Pooh que prometí, espero que sea de tu gusto. Bss

**Halana**: jjjajajaja, no sabes lo que me he reído con tu review, porque me recuerdas muchísimo a mí, eso de no tener una hora en la facul e irte a conectar, en tu caso con un Croassant de jamón y queso, y en el mío, con un café, y poniendo caras raras cuando leo mails o riéndome de algunos... creo que no tengo sentido del ridículo, jejeje. En lo referente a que Snape tendrá que hacer muchos méritos, yo también lo creo, pero Rowling siempre ha sido una caja de sorpresas, y la que nos tiene preparada para el séptimo y último libro, será grandiosa, eso lo podemos dar por seguro.

Lo de Ron y Hermione es de cajón, sé que hay mucha peña que cree que Harry y Herms acabarán juntos, pero es que Rowling nos lleva metiendo a la pareja por los ojos desde el segundo libro y a ver si empiezan ya, que estoy esperando ansiosa el primer beso de ambos.

Lo de las gafas, yo también las he visto en las ópticas y me hizo mucha gracia, incluso he llegado a ver a niños con las gafas redondas y he pensado: "fan de Harry Potter fijo" jajajaj.

Weno apa, me encanta que me escriban RR largos así que gracias por mandarme uno así. No salió tu mail así que busca el mío en mi profile y añádeme tú, oka?

Besos cielo.

**albitachan:** jajaja, veo que tú eres de las mías, jejee, de la que llama jodía a la peña por doquier, personalmente también llamo a mis amigas cosas peores, como ellas están acostumbradas pues son las importa, pero la gente se queda flipada al oírme decirlas esas cosas de buen rollo, jajaja. Me alegro que te haya gustado, aunque pensemos diferente sobre lo de Snape, pero aquí tienes un chap sobre él, a ver si te gusta o deseas lincharme, ajjaja. Bss

**Isilme Dragon:** holaaa! Wow! Que review más chulo me has dejado! Me ha encantado. Como me pones varias cosas, voy a ir punto por punto, oka? Lo primero es que yo no había caído en lo de que gracias a Harry ( y a Lily), Snape vivió tranquilo durante más de una década sin arriesgar la vida y tienes toda la razón (pero shhhh, no se lo digas a Harry, es un secreto ), lo que pasa es que yo creo que todo ese tema es muy enrevesado y lo cierto es que Rowling tiene mucho que decirnos aún. Sinceramente pienso que hay muchísimos datos que desconocemos de Snape y que nos van a sorprender enormemente y espero que para bien. Cuando me acabe en sexto libro tuve una opinión de él y esta cambio tras una segunda lectura del libro, tengo esperanzas y me niego a creer que realmente no haya más trasfondo del que nos ha sido mostrado de él últimamente. No pongo más sobre esto para no excederme en los datos sobre "Half-Blood Prince", si quieres añadirme al msn solo tienes que buscar mi mail en mi profile y hablaremos por allí, oka?

Respecto a lo de lincharte o no... Mmm, espera que me lo piense... jajajja, que va! Cada uno tiene sus propias opiniones (y me encanta debatir ) sobre ciertos temas de HP y desde luego este trae cola... realmente, no creo que Snape estuviese "fastidiado" por la caída de Voldy, de hecho creo todo lo contrario (démosle un voto de cofianza). Además, si así fuese... ¿por qué habría salvado la vida de Harry en su primer curso? Aunque James le hubiese salvado la vida en su día, realmente el muchacho le hubiese fastidiado él no le habría "ayudado"... esa es mi opinión (ahora no me linches tú a mí :P

Sobre Draco-tu Dios- Malfoy (jejeje, me gusto eso), está claro que al muchacho aún le faltan un par de primaveras, porque se deja llevar por demasiada gente y, esta claro, gente con malas ideas, jeje. Pero yo creo que Draco, no se nos va a volver bueno, pero sí se unirá al bando correcto y gracias a sus aportaciones, será más fácil ganar a Súper-Voldy (yo es que me inventó unas suposiciones... y lo peor es que me las creo y las doy por hechas, jajaja)

A lo de que Harry no morirá al final de la saga... no estoy tan segura, estoy empezando a pensar que Rowling se lo cargará, primero por como le he visto en el sexto libro (perdido y un poco alelao, también como si le faltasen un par de primaveras... ), segundo porque creo que Rowling le va a dar un final apoteósico y (Aunque nos traumatice a muchos) querrá acabar con algo inesperado y tercero, porque el marketing es el marketing, y no podemos olvidarnos de que, al fin y al cabo, HP lleva mucho monea por detrás. Y digo esto porque la autora ya dijo que no iba a escribir más de 7 libros y ... si Harry siguiese vivo, alguien podría comprar los derechos y seguir adelante con el proyecto, ya no tanto en plan libro, pero si en plan peli, algo así como "Harry Potter y Lo que vino después" o "Tras Hogwarts" o cosas así que son mazo graciosas ñ.ñ

Weno apa, que voy a acabar esta contestación a tu review porque me he alargado mazo y va a ser más largo esto que el propio fic, jejeje. Si te gustan los D/Hr, pásate por mi profile pq estoy escribiendo uno que, pesonalmente, me esta encantando. Bss cielo

**Mochita-chan**: muchas, muchas gracias por tu rr. Es cierto lo de los músculos, lo he leído en varios fics y siempre he pensado lo mismo, en fin, ya era hora de que lo pusiese en papel ( o en Html). Espero que este capítulo también te guste y me dejes otro RR. Bss

**Maki-P:** aquí otro chap, con un retraso garrafal, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca. Bss

**Laura:** hola cielo! Muchas asias por pasarte a leer este fic. Me hizo mucha ilusión que además hayas sido la primera en leer "_Riagus clementae_" casi podrías ser mi Beta-Reader (ya te explicaré qué es cuando nos veamos). En fin, que muchas gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesito y espero que sepas que yo estaré ahí siempre que requieras mi presencia, por cierto, tengo que ir a cancelar la denuncia por lo del carnet de conducir, jajaja. En vez de despedirme de ti mandándote besitos, lo haré de otra forma¡A TOPE SETH COHEN! Jaja.

Bien, os dejo con el fic en cuestión, que casi va a ser más corto que las contestaciones a los reviews, pero muchas gracias por mandármelos, de corazón.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Harry Potter ni el universo en el que transcurre la historia me pertenecen.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**_

**10 COSAS QUE DEBEMOS SABER SOBRE:**

SEVERUS SNAPE:

Lo primero que debemos saber sobre Severus Snape es que es un profesor y como tal siempre busca lo mejor para sus alumnos... ejem... No ha colado¿no? Vale, Snape es una mierda como profesor es, de hecho, el típico profesor a quien se desea evitar con todas las fuerzas. Enseña mal, es borde, poco agradable (por no decir nada agradable), humilla a sus alumnos, odia a algunos de ellos y encima es injusto: quita puntos cuando no es necesario, los da cuando es aún menos necesario, se ceba siempre con los mismos alumnos y no hace nada por ayudar o favorecer a ciertos estudiantes a mejorar. Pero miradlo desde otro punto de vista, si fueseis de Slytherin estaríais encantados de tenerle como profesor.

Lo segundo que debemos dejar claro sobre el profesor de ("mayormente") pociones es que es como los Simpson, es decir, siempre lleva el mismo traje. Da igual que haga sol, llueva, truene o nieve, siempre, siempre, siempre lleva el mismo traje de cura. Su sotana último modelo marca Severus "Armani" Snape. Llegados a este punto las preguntas son obligatorias... ¿tendrá más de una? Si no es así... ¿la lavará¿Cuántas veces a la semana? Cuando la lava.. ¿Lo hará con detergente especial para ropa negra? Si no es así... ¿cuánto tiempo tardará en perder su color original?

Tercer e importantísimo punto, el pelo de Severus Snape. Este punto es casi una prolongación del segundo, pero merece un párrafo propio porque trae tela. Vamos a ver, Sevy se caracteriza, además de por su mala leche, por llevar el pelo asquerosamente graso, pero esto puede deberse a varias cosas. Quizás lleva el pelo así porque su cuerpo no controla bien la producción de seborrea o grasa y por mucho que se lave el pelo, siempre lo lleva asquerosito... pero ¿a quién quiero engañar? Todas sabemos que si su cuerpo no controlase bien la grasa también tendría un montón de granitos en la cara y, que sepamos, no es así¿verdad? La verdadera razón por la que Severiano (N/A: lo siento, me apetecía llamarle así ) lleva el pelo tan guarro es porque (esto va a ser duro, absteneos las que ameis al profe de pociones) ¡NO SE LAVA EL PELO! Y me arriesgaría a decir que ni el pelo ni el cuerpo, porque vamos a ver, si se ducha y tal, ya que se mete debajo del agua, supongo que le dará igual meter la cabeza... o ¿acaso es como los perros? Que no les gusta meter la cabeza dentro del agua... momento¡acabo de encontrar la solución a todas nuestras dudas! Snape no es humano.. ¡Es un perro!

Punto número cuatro¡Snape odia a los merodeadores! Todas nosotras alabándoles cual dioses del Olimpo y va Snape y les tiene un asco que te cagas. Odia a James Potter, el por qué está poco definido, quizá simplemente porque él era todo lo que Snape quería ser o bien porque era, precisamente, todo lo que odiaba, pero seguro que hay más trasfondo. Odia a Sirius Black porque... porque... ¿por qué odia a Sirius Black? Odia a Lupin por el simple hecho de salir con los Merodeadores y no haberle defendido, pero... ¿Por qué le iba a defender? Lily Evans lo hizo y ya vieron cómo acabó. A la rata no la cuento, lo siento, no le considero un Merodeador. Total, que el tío es un rencoroso de cuidado.

Directas al punto número cinco... ¿Qué clase de relación mantiene Snape con: a) Voldemort; b) Lucius Malfoy; c) Narcissa Malfoy; d) DUMBLEDORE? Y ¿por qué se empeña todo el mundo en acostarle con diestro y siniestro¿Qué no quedó suficientemente claro que Snape le da poco al sexo? Si eso se le ve en la cara¡por Merlín! Y la cosa se vuelve completamente surrealista cuando intentan liarle con Sirius, Lupin, etc. ¡ hasta con James! Señores, un poco de cordura, que ya sé que del amor al odio sólo hay un paso, pero se trata de que el paso sea posible, no de que al darlo uno se caiga por el abismo.

La irreverencia total llega en el punto número seis que, aunque es una especie de prolongación de quinto, creo que merece una mención aparte. Seguimos con las relaciones sexuales del profesor Snape. No sólo intentamos que se líe con personas de su edad, da igual si es slash o qué, si no que, además, el tío es un pederasta consumado. Se acuesta con toda la población estudiantil de Hogwarts. Que si con Harry Potter (que no se como serían capaces de practicar sexo sino son capaces ni de tocarse), con Hermione Granger (siempre me entra la duda de saber cómo serían sus hijos, si los tuvieran. Una mezcla de una mata de pelo castaña con otra de pelo negro grasiento ¡Muérete de envidia, Diana Ross!; con Draco Malfoy; con Neville (incomprensible para mi mente, la cual considero suficientemente abierta); ¡hasta con Luna Lovegood! (Prometo que he leído algún fic sobre eso... ¿hay dos personas más distintas en la faz de la Tierra que esos dos personajes?) En fin, cosas más raras se han visto, a Bush gobernando, por ejemplo.

Séptimo e importantísimo punto. ¿Para qué van a contratar en Hogwarts un servicio de limpieza si está Severus Snape? El tío barre el ancho y largo de sus pasillos con su súper capa-fregona-2000 (atención: este producto no se puede comprar en tiendas. Si quiere adquirir este fabuloso producto llamen al 5554119-HOGWARTS. Si su llamada está entre las 10 primeras, recibirá de regalo otra estupenda capa-fregona-2000). En fin, que los elfos domésticos no pueden quejarse de explotación obrera, porque de la limpieza del colegio ya se encarga Sevy.

Octavo punto, Severus Snape no duerme, no come, no asiste a banquetes, etc., si puede pillar a algún Gryffindor (especialmente a Harry Potter) haciendo alguna de las suyas. Es más, diría que sería capaz de vivir del aire si pudiese descontar todos los días un mínimo de 50 puntos para esa casa. Sería la persona más feliz del mundo con ese sencillo hecho, que simple puede resultar a veces.

Pasamos al punto número nueve. Severus Snape es un doble espía y ¡qué doble espía! Ríete tú de la protagonista de "Alias". Vamos, que cualquier día le vemos recibiendo un Oscar por lo buen actor que es, imagináoslo con su traje pingüino (sin duda debe de estar muy cómico) y diciendo cosas como: "quiero dedicárselo a Voldy-Pooh y a Dumbly, los productores de esta película, por haber confiado en mi genuino encanto. También quiero dedicárselo a mi don de la Legelemancia, que es lo que ha conseguido que siga con vida hasta ahora". Vaya, que aunque haya dudas sobre en qué bando está realmente, no podemos negar que el tío se lo monta bien, tiene a los dos jefes en el bolsillo.

Punto número diez. Hay muchas teorías sobre la verdadera naturaleza de Snape. Las más numerosas cuentan que el profe de pociones es en realidad un vampiro o que es un animago que se convierte en murciélago... ¿Alguna duda sobre las razones que llevan a pensar eso? Es obvio¿no? No sólo va siempre vestido de negro, es paliducho (o de piel cetrina, como prefiráis), si no que además, su hábitat natural es la oscuridad, las mazmorras vaya. Que yo digo que a cualquier persona en su sano juicio le encantaría tener una pequeña propiedad bajo tierra donde pudiese tener un gran jardín de moho y ver crecer a sus hijos albinos. En fin, que Severus Snape adora su pequeño refugio en las mazmorras y, aún más, lo que intimida eso a los alumnos... MUAJAJAJA.

Punto número once (sí, ya sé que debería tener diez, pero es que me apetece añadir este). A pesar de todo lo que penséis sobre MI Sevy y todos y cada uno de sus defectos, que son muchos, no se puede negar que el tío tiene ciertas características que a algunas (o a muchas) nos traen locas. Ese halo de misterio, eso de ser un "bad boy" y lo de ser tan capullo deja a más de una colgada del profe de pociones y, a pesar de todo, yo creo fervientemente en la inocencia de Severus Snape. Creo que, a pesar de no ser bueno, SI está en el bando de los buenos. Si mi teoría es válida o no, se verá en el séptimo y (¡no me puedo creer que sea cierto!) último libro, mientras, piense lo que piense la gente, yo seguiré apoyándole¡VIVA SEVERUS SNAPE!

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_**

¿Me vais a matar? Si es así decídmelo con tiempo para que pueda salir corriendo¿vale? Jejeje. Aquí acaba el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que a los lectores del primer chap os haya gustado tanto como el anterior y, a los nuevos lectores, que ambos os hayan agradado. No dejéis de pinchar donde pone "Submit review--> GO" para dejarme vuestras opiniones, porque son muy importantes para mí.

Próximo capítulo, si todo va como debe, sobre Ron Weasley, ya veremos ;)

Muchos besos

**Zandra Evans**

"_Triunfar es ser uno mismo y estar en paz_"


End file.
